This invention relates to fiber optics and more particularly relates to the use of fiber optics for medicinal purposes where the fiber optic is used to deliver radiation to or receive radiation from a patient.
Fiber optics are of increasing importance in both medical imaging and treatment. For example, in the area of photodynamic therapy, where a patient is injected with a photodynamic therapeutic agent followed by irradiation, fiber optics have become a radiation delivery method of choice. As with all new technologies, there have, however, been problems associated with the used of fiber optics as a delivery mechanism.
In particular when a fiber optic, or, for that matter, other light sources, are used to deliver light energy to the skin of a patient for the purpose of irradiating a particular defined area, e.g. a skin tumor, there has been a problem with movement of the patient resulting in inaccurate delivery which can result in irradiation and irritation or necrosis of nearby healthy tissue.
In the past, attempts have been made to immobilize the patient which is not only very uncomfortable due to long times involved in light therapy, but still does not provide the accuracy needed because total elimination of patient movement is impractical if not impossible.